You Insensitive Jerk!
by AJ6
Summary: My take on what happens when Danno get's stuck in an elevator with Dr. Shaw and Steve is called to calm him.
1. Chapter 1

Just a short little story. My take on what happens when Danno gets stuck in the elevator with Mindy Shaw. Let me know what you think.

"Governor Denning, Commander McGarrett is here to see you."

"Thank you Sheila. Please send him in." The Governor replied before returning the phone to its cradle on the desk.

No sooner had he placed the phone down, the door to his office opened and Steve McGarrett walked in.

"Steve." The Governor greeted him. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem." Steve replied, reaching out to shake the Governor's outstretched hand.

"Please…" Denning said, motioning to one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Have a seat."

"So, what can I do for you?" Steve asked, still unsure of why he had been summoned.

"Nothing really." Denning admitted, settling back in his chair. "I just wanted to check in. I heard it was a crazy couple of weeks for your team."

"Yeah. You could say that." Steve nodded but avoided eye contact with the Governor. He wasn't sure exactly what the Governor knew about what went down in Columbia. And truth be told…he wasn't really itching to share at the moment.

"How's Danny?" The Governor pressed. "I heard he took quite a beating."

Once again, Steve nodded.

"Yeah, he did. But he's recovered. Returned to work yesterday. He's good."

"Good." Denning replied.

An awkward silence followed as Steve looked around the office nervously.

"OK Steve, I'm not going to beat around the bush here." Denning said, leaning forward and placing his elbows on the desk. "You know I'm going to ask."

Steve nodded. Not really sure what to say.

"Did Danny kill Marco Reyes?"

Steve sighed.

"I need the truth Steve."

"You want the truth." Steve replied. "Yeah…Danny killed Marco Reyes. The man murdered his brother and was threatening Danny and his daughter. It was self-defense and I'll back him up on that 100%."

It was Denning's turn to sigh as he settled back in his chair once again. Another awkward silence followed before Denning finally spoke.

"Ok." He nodded.

"OK?" Steve repeated.

"OK." Denning replied. "If you say that Reyes killing was justified, I have no reason not to believe you. I don't know Danny that well, but I do know he's not a cold blooded killer. If he took man's life, he must have had a damn good reason."

"He did." Steve replied emphatically.

"Good." Denning replied. "Then I don't see any reason to discuss it further."

"Good." Steve agreed.

The phone clipped to Steve's belt started to vibrate. Reaching down, he quickly tapped the screen, sending the call to voice mail.

"So, was there anything else you wanted to discuss?" Steve asked.

The Governor smiled mischievously.

"Actually yes."

Steve shifted nervously in his seat.

"OK?"

"How's therapy going?" Denning asked him with a big smirk on his face.

"You know, I'm glad you brought that up." Steve replied as his cell phone started vibrating once again. "Because I've meaning to talk to you about that. Hold on just one sec…"

Steve grabbed his cell phone off his hip and looked at the screen.

"If you need to get that…" Denning began. Steve shook his head.

"It's just Danny. It can wait." Steve replied, sending the call to voice mail once again.

"So…therapy. It's going well?"

Steve nodded.

"Yes. Yes it is. So well in fact…I don't think we need to go any more."

"Is that so?" Denning chuckled.

"Yep."

"And Danny agrees?"

"Absolutely." Steve nodded as his cell phone started vibrating for the third time. "Son of a…hold on just one more second."

Steve glanced at the phone. This time the display read "Mindy Shaw"

"I'm sorry." Steve said. "It's the coroner's office. I just have to see what this is about."

"No problem." Denning replied.

Steve tapped the screen and brought the phone to his.

"Yes. Dr. Shaw. What's going on?"

"Oh Steve. Thank God. I didn't think you were going to pick up. I really need your help. Danny and I are stuck in this elevator. I think we lost power or something and…"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. What? You're stuck in an elevator?"

"Yes!"

"With Danny?"

"Yes!

Denning leaned forward as he tried to hear more of the conversion.

"Oh no. That is _not_ good."

"Their stuck in an elevator." Denning whispered?

Steve nodded.

"Listen, Mindy. There is something you need to know about Danny."

"If you're going to tell me he's extremely claustrophobic…I've figured that out. Thanks!"

"Oh Jeez." Steve groaned. He could only imagine what Danny was putting her through.

"You gotta help me out here Steve." She replied, sounding totally exasperated. "What do I do? He's totally freaking out."

"OK! OK! Just tell him to relax and breath. Everything is going to be fine."

"Give me that phone." Steve heard Danny holler. He sighed and rolled his eyes, preparing himself for the verbal bashing he knew he was about to receive.

"Why the hell didn't you answer my phone calls?" Danny bellowed into the phone.

"Hello to you too Daniel." Steve replied calmly. "You OK?"

"Am I OK? What do you think? NO! I'm not OK."

"Danny, just relax. Everything is going to be fine."

"Everything is not fine!" Steve held the phone away from his ear in an attempt to spare his eardrum as Danny raged on.

"I am stuck inside an elevator and John Doe here on the gurney next to me is contaminating what little breathable air I have left!"

"Wait…you're stuck in an elevator with a corpse?"

"Oh…Did Dr. Shaw forget to mention that?"

"Uh…yeah." Steve replied.

"They're stuck in an elevator with a corpse?" The Governor whispered.

Steve nodded again.

"Ugh…" Denning groaned.

"I'm gonna pass out Steven! I swear to God! There is no air in here!"

"There is plenty of air Danny, you just need to relax. I'm sure facilities will have the elevator fixed soon and you will be out there in no time."

"Would you please stop telling me to relax and just get down here already!"

"Danno, I just can't drop everything and come down there. And even if I could…what do want me to do?"

"I want you to get me out!"

"How Danny? How do you want me to do that? What? Do you want me to rappel down the elevator shaft and hoist you out?"

"Yes!" Danny shot back excitedly. "Yes! That's exactly what I want you to do. I want you to rappel down this elevator shaft and get me out!"

"Yeah. I'm not doing that Danny."

"Why not?"

"Why not? Because it's an unnecessary risk. That's why not."

"An unnecessary risk?"

"Yes. Daniel, an unnecessary risk?

"You take unnecessary risks all the time! You live for that shit! And now…now when I need you to take a risk for me…your partner whom you claim to love like a brother…you won't do that? Is that what you're telling me?"

"Danny, if you are patient, the facilities team will get the power back on and no one has to do any rappelling down an elevator shaft. You just have to relax and wait it out."

"Listen to me you insensitive jerk!"

"Insensitive jerk?"

"That's right! You heard me!"

"Danny, if you continue to yell at me. I'm just going to hang up."

"Don't you dare hang up on me! Don't you dare!

"You're still yelling. And by the way, if you are really concerned about using up what little uncontaminated air you think you have left…you might want to tone it down a bit." Steve said sarcastically.

"You're an asshole, you know that?"

"I'm just sayin.'"

"ASSHOLE!"

"OK. Buh bye then." Steve said, tapping his phone off and returning it to his hip.

Governor Denning just stared a moment.

"You just hung up on him." He said in disbelief.

"Yeah." Steve nodded. "So where were we?"

Denning folded his arms across his chest and gave McGarrett a disgusted look.

"What?" Steve said defensively. "He was yelling at me."

"And you think hanging up on him helped the situation?"

"It helped me." Steve replied without missing a beat. "He was driving me crazy."

Denning gave Steve another look before picking up his phone.

"What are doing?" Steve asked him.

"Just hold on one minute…"

"OK." Steve replied nervously, not really sure what was happening.

"Sheila." Denning greeted his assistant on the other end of the line. "Listen, do me a favor. Contact the therapist assigned to McGarrett and Williams."

"Whoa." Steve leaned forward and tried to interrupt. "Why…Why are you calling her? You're going to tell her we're good. Right?"

Denning held up a finger to shush him.

"Yeah. That's right. Tell her I want sessions scheduled twice a month until further notice."

The End


	2. Chapter 2

_I decided to write Part 2 of this story I wrote earlier in the year. Throughout the season there have been a lot of complaints about Danny's treatment of his partner. But it never bothered me. In fact, I could relate very well to Danny. I was diagnosed with general and social anxiety several years ago. I only realized it was an issue and sought treatment when I, very much like Danny, began taking my stress out on those that were closest to me. And the friends and family I have, very much like Steve, are the most patient people in the world because they would put up with my irrational anxiety and mood swings. One of the most touching moments on 5-0 in my opinion occurred in the second to last episode of Season 6, when Danny was freaking out on the rooftop because Steve was asking him to do something that he was terrified to do. While Steve argued with him at first, eventually he realized that Danny was just stressed to his breaking point and instead of arguing further he just said "I love you buddy. Good luck." And then just let it roll off his back when Danny replied "I hate you so much." That's love._

You Insensitive Jerk! - Part 2

Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams sat across from one another in the waiting room of the therapist office. Both of them had their arms folded across their chests and were doing their best not to look at one another so as to avoid the start of another epic argument like the one that had landed them there in the first place.

Steve let out an audible sigh and slouched further down into his seat resulting in a smirk and eyeroll from his partner.

"I'm sorry. Am I bothering you Daniel?" Steve asked, although he truly could have cared less.

Danny rolled his eyes again and let out an exaggerated sigh; his attempt at mimicking his partner's annoying actions.

"Oh, that's cute." Steve replied. "So now my breathing offends you."

"That's not breathing." Danny informed him curtly. "That's you being a schmuck."

Steve shook his head.

"You know what? Just don't speak. OK? You're the reason we are in this mess to begin with."

"Me?" Danny nearly shouted, leaning forward and gripping the arms of the chair as though to prevent himself jumping across the room and smacking some sense into his partner's thick skull.

Steve glanced across the room at the receptionist who looked up from her typing when Danny raised his voice.

"Would you lower your voice?" Steve replied.

"Me?" Danny repeated, but lowered his voice as instructed. "How exactly is this my fault?"

Steve opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted when the Therapist emerged from her office.

"Steve. Danny. I'm ready for you. Come on in."

"Hold that thought." Danny said to Steve as he rose from the chair and headed toward the office.

The boys followed the therapist into the familiar office and took their usual seats in front of her desk.

"So…" The therapist folded her hands on the desk and smiled at them. "What brings you boys back to see me so soon?"

"The Governor." Steve and Danny replied in unison.

The Therapist laughed and leaned back in her chair.

"Yes. I know that." She replied. "Why?"

"You don't know?" Danny asked incredulously.

"Of course she knows." Steve replied.

"Yes. I know." The Therapist chuckled again. "But I'd like you tell me in your own words."

Steve and Danny just looked at one another. Neither one of them wanting to speak first.

"I'm waiting fellas." The Therapist said.

"OK fine." Danny exclaimed. "I'll tell her."

"You do that." Steve said.

Ignoring his partner, Danny shifted nervously in his seat before beginning.

"I got stuck in an elevator the other day and I…uh…"

"Freaked out." Steve finished for him.

"Do you mind!" Danny snapped at him.

"Steve, Danny was speaking."

"Sorry." Steve mumbled.

"So yeah…I guess I 'freaked out'." Danny admitted. "You see, I'm claustrophobic and I don't do very well in small spaces."

"Understatement of the year!" Steve chimed in.

"Steve." The Therapist admonished him with a stern glare.

"See! This is exactly why we are here. AGAIN. He could care less how I feel."

"What are you talking about?" Steve scoffed.

"He wouldn't even answer my phone call." Danny informed her.

"I was in a meeting with the Governor!"

"I was trapped in an elevator!"

"How was I supposed to know that?"

"I called three times in less than three minutes! To a normal person, that would indicate a sense of urgency."

"You called twice." Steve corrected him. "Dr. Shaw called once."

"And you answered her phone call didn't you?"

Steve smirked.

"Danny, why don't you continue telling me what happened." The Therapist instructed, hoping to move things along.

"Well, I explained the situation to him…"

"Hold up! I'm gonna stop you right there." Steve interjected. "You explained the situation to me? No, no, no. You _yelled_ at me. You took the phone from Dr. Shaw and proceeded to _yell _at me. There was no calm explanation of anything!"

"OK fine." Danny conceded. "But I was upset!"

"_That_ you made crystal clear."

"Do you see? Do you see what I mean?" Danny asked the Therapist. "He doesn't care. I was having a panic attack. I thought was going to have a heart attack and he didn't care!"

"Oh come on Danny. You know that's not true. If you were in real danger I would be there in a heartbeat. But you were in no real danger. There was a power outage and you were stuck in an elevator. It happens all the time."

"Really?" Danny shot back. "Because it's never happened to me before."

"It's never happened to me either." The Therapist said.

Steve threw his hands in the air.

"Seriously? You are taking his side already?"

"She doesn't take sides. Remember?" Danny reminded him.

"Easy for you to say since she's taking your side."

"You are such a child." Danny replied shaking his head.

"Oh. I'm a child!"

"Yes! You are acting like a child!"

"OK guys…" The therapist raised her voice so as to be heard over the boys arguing. "This really isn't helping."

"You're right." Steve agreed, rising from his chair. "This is not helping. We should just go."

"Commander McGarrett SIT DOWN!" The Therapist instructed sternly. "May I remind you that the two of you are required by the Governor to participate in this session. So you are not going anywhere!"

Steve sank back into his chair and hung his head like a scolded child.

"Gentlemen, frankly I'm very concerned by the behavior I'm witnessing today." The therapist informed them. "It seems like the animosity between you two has only increased since the last time we spoke. I almost feel inclined to recommend that your partnership be terminated at this point."

"Woah! What?" Danny asked.

"You can't do that!" Steve insisted.

"Well, convince me why I shouldn't." The therapist challenged.

"Because I don't want another partner." Steve replied without hesitation.

Danny glanced at Steve and smile, clearly touched by his declaration.

"I just…" Steve began hesitantly. "I just wish he wouldn't take his frustration out on me all the time. That's all. He doesn't do it to anyone else. Just me." He turned to face his partner. "Why do you do that?"

"Danny?" The therapist said, turning her attention to Danny. "Do you agree with what Steve is saying?"

Danny shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Yeah I guess. I mean…I know I get a little snippy when I'm stressed. I don't mean to."

"Anger is a very common side effect of stress." The therapist confirmed.

"But why do you take it out on me and only me?" Steve asked.

Danny sighed and looked away.

"Danny, Steve asked you a question."

"I dunno. I guess it's because I trust him."

Steve shook his head.

"Huh?"

"Go on Danny." The therapist coaxed.

"He's my best friend. There is no one on this island that I'm closer with. And I know that no matter what I say or do, he'll still be there. At least….that's what I thought I guess."

"Of course that's true Danno." Steve replied. "I love you buddy. You know that."

"I do." Danny nodded. "And I guess I take that for granted. I'm sorry."

"Anxiety can be a very uncomfortable thing to keep bottled up inside." The therapist agreed. "We just need to work on some other outlets for you to relieve that stress, instead of taking it out on your friend."

Danny nodded.

"And in the meantime…"Steve turned to face Danny. "I don't want you to worry about it. Because no matter what you say or how annoying you get…"

Danny smiled and looked down.

"Hey look at me Danno." Steve said and when Danny looked up he continued. "No matter what you do, I will always…_always_ love you buddy."

Danny reached across and squeezed Steve's arm.

"I love you too pal."

And with that, Steve turned his attention back to the therapist, clapped his hands together and informed her…

"I think we're good."

The End


End file.
